


Set Me Aflame (7. Candle)

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comfort, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kama Sutra, Love, M/M, Sex position: Candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Freed barely managed to stifle a yelp as a warm hand reached out to snag his elbow, tugging him to the side, and it was only the feel of the familiar figure that stepped up behind that stopped the spell that had been swirling at the tip of his fingers.“Bickslow…” He breathed, tilting his head up to look at his partner, only to wince as he caught the unusual sternness in Bickslow’s face, the anger glittering in crimson eyes, and in hindsight, he realised that he should have been expecting this encounter. “I’m fine.”A little stress relief, after a job almost ends in disaster.





	Set Me Aflame (7. Candle)

    Freed barely managed to stifle a yelp as a warm hand reached out to snag his elbow, tugging him to the side, and it was only the feel of the familiar figure that stepped up behind that stopped the spell that had been swirling at the tip of his fingers.

“Bickslow…” He breathed, tilting his head up to look at his partner, only to wince as he caught the unusual sternness in Bickslow’s face, the anger glittering in crimson eyes, and in hindsight, he realised that he should have been expecting this encounter. “I’m fine,” he murmured, seeing the way Bickslow’s gaze darted between the sling holding one arm in place, and the bandages that he knew were just visible above his shirt. He was lucky, it could have been a lot worse, especially as he had placed himself in the path of an attack meant for Bickslow, and he was unsurprised when there was no give in the other man’s expression. “Bick…”

“You were reckless.” Bickslow cut him off and pressed against his front there was no way for Freed to miss the way the words rumbled through him, and he bit his lip, unable to argue and trying to ignore the warmth that had blossomed at the sensation. Unprepared for the hand that slipped from his elbow, moving to curl around his front, pulling him closer and holding in place with a strength that belied the caution with which Bickslow had manoeuvred around his injuries. “You scared me.” For the first time, there was a quiver in the anger, and Freed sighed, an apology on the tip of his tongue that was lost as the possessive hand holding in place, slipped under his shirt, warm fingers splaying against his abdomen.

“I…” He still tried, but the words were lost, a strangled noise escaping as Bickslow’s hand moved lower, and his eyes went wide, as it was accompanied by warm lips trailing a path down the side of his neck. He leant into the contact for half a second, needing the closeness just as much, because the job had left him shaken too even if he hid it better, but then he shook his head half-heartedly, batting weakly at the hand holding him in place. “Not here,” he hissed, feeling as though all eyes must be on them, even though when he glanced up, the celebration that had broken out in the wake of their success continued as though nothing had happened.

     For a moment, he thought that Bickslow was going to ignore him, trying to ignore the flicker of heat that curled in the pit of his stomach at that thought. Then he found himself being drawn backwards, still as tightly pressed against his partner, and following willingly, sinking into Bickslow’s warmth. He heard a door opening, hoping that they weren’t about to walk into somewhere they shouldn’t be, almost laughing as he glimpsed rows upon rows of books, as Bickslow spun them around, closing the door firmly, and leaning against it as his grip tightened on Freed. He almost teased him, certain that his partner had a thing for libraries, or maybe it was just because that was where he was most likely to find Freed, but the words became a soft gulp as he tilted his head up to meet Bickslow’s gaze again. The anger was still there, but it had lessened, lost in the burning gaze that he knew all too well, and unable to resist he reached up and kissed Bickslow.

     Apparently, that had been all Bickslow was waiting for, as teeth caught his bottom lip, a deliberate nip to remind him that he hadn’t been wholly forgiven yet, the pain just on the right side of pleasure to draw a quiet noise from him. That deepened into a low groan, as Bickslow’s hand moved lower still, palming him through his clothes, and he chased the sensation, only to jolt as teeth grazed the side of his neck as Bickslow returned to his earlier trail of kisses. His eyes fluttering shut, as he returned to pressing butterfly kisses against his skin, tilting his head to give Bickslow easier access, biting his own lip, and feeling the sting of the earlier nip as his partner’s other hand got to work on unbuttoning his shirt. Shivering when there was a low growl in his ear, as Bickslow felt the bandages under his searching fingers, and blindly he reached for his partner’s hand, twining their fingers together and guiding Bickslow over the area, pressing lightly to show that it wasn’t too bad.

“I’m fine,” he murmured when he managed to get his voice to work, amending his words slightly, as a wince slipped out and he heard Bickslow snarl. “I’m going to be fine…” He was being kissed again, Bickslow working a path up his neck and across his jaw, before he was pulled back into another deep kiss, this one gentler than before.

“I know.” There was forgiveness in those two little words, breathed between kisses, but more so in the gentle sweeping touches that were driving him mad, and leaving him leaning into Bickslow, not entirely sure that he trusted his legs to hold him up. Knowing that it was a lost cause when Bickslow’s touches turned firmer and more demanding, even as he rocked into him from behind, creating a delicious friction between that he couldn’t escape as trapped as he was, the material bunched between them doing little to mute the sensations.

     Not that he wanted to, and he spared half a thought for his clothes and where they were, before he tilted his head, a soft whine luring Bickslow who had been distracted with nibbling the curve of his ear into a sloppy kiss. “Please…” The plea slipped out as he panted, and he felt the wicked grin on his partner’s lips as Bickslow kissed, him, lapping at the where he had bitten earlier before everything paused. The movement from behind. The wandering hand that had been exploring his chest, the other hand teasing him through his trousers, even the kiss stilled, lingering, chaste and shocking for it after the heat and he shivered. Waiting with bated breath, his nerves alight, noises threatening to bubble up in the back of his throat, that he fought tooth and nail to hold back.

    In the end, all it took was a gentle brush of fingers against his cheek, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Mirrored by a firm stroke, and his already wrecked self-control shattered, moans that Bickslow devoured bubbling up even before he was gone.


End file.
